


The Man By The Fire

by ThisIsMyDecline



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Frodo Baggins, Aragorn is a teddy bear, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protect the Hobbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDecline/pseuds/ThisIsMyDecline
Summary: When Frodo steps out of The Prancing Pony for some fresh air, he’s attacked and saved by a man named Strider.





	The Man By The Fire

The Prancing Pony is no place for a hobbit. Everywhere Frodo looked, all he could see was men. Gandalf is the only man he knows and is comfortable with, but all he can see now is loud, drunken men. Even in their conditions, they could still easily crush or throw them around if they wanted to. What was even worse is a lot of them were staring at them, but but mostly Frodo. Frodo Baggins may be a Hobbit, but he’s been told all his life that he’s a hobbit with the face of an Elf. They wouldn’t stare for too long but the man sitting near the fireplace, was another story.

Though the man sat with the hood of his cloak up, Frodo felt him staring right at him through the darkness that hid his eyes. Every time the hobbit would glance over in his direction, he was still staring, casually smoking his pipe.

“Are you alright, Mister Frodo?” Sam asked.

Once again he looked away from the smoking man and put on his most convincing smile. “Yes, I’m fine. I-I think I’m going to step outside for just a minute, get some fresh air.”

“Oh. Would you like me to come with you?”

“No, my friend. I’ll be quick.”

He saw a small frown form on the gardeners face, but he nodded. “Alright. Be careful.”

Frodo got up from his seat and took one last look at the hooded man before walking to the door. He had to use both hands to push just one of the doors open, and when he was outside, he took a deep breath. The cool night air felt good on his skin, all the heat inside felt almost unbearable.

He stepped away from the inn, not going far. The hobbit became so wrapped up in the beauty of the night that he didn’t hear the doors opening behind him.

“Nice night, isn’t it?”

Frodo turned around and there were three men standing there, ogling him. Frodo took a step back and cleared his throat before smiling. “Yes it is. I wish you gentlemen a pleasant evening, excuse me—”

One stepped in his way just as he moved and chuckled. “Where ya goin’, little one? Can’t stay an’ enjoy the night with us?”

Frodo’s eyes darted between the three of them, looking down when he felt his cheeks getting warm. “Aww, look at that.”

“How sweet. Sure is a pretty thing.”

“Prettiest thing I ever did see. What’s yer name, love?”

The hobbit took a step back and said “I...I really should be getting back now, my friends will start to worry—”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be fine. We just wanna talk that’s all.”

They kept stepping forward as Frodo kept stepping back, making kissing noises and cooing. “Come here, beautiful. Don’t be shy now, you’ll jus’ make it harder fer yerself. Come on—”

One reached out to grab his arm but the hobbit quickly pulled it back. “Stop it! I want to go back inside!”

All three smiles disappeared and before he could turn and run, a hand grabbed him tight by his arm. “Ow! Please, you’re hurting me! Let go!”

“Shut him up!”

A hand covered his mouth, and he sank his teeth into it. The man cried out and tried to let go, but Frodo held on. When he finally tore his hand away, he said “You little shit!” Frodo gasped when he was back handed, the force strong enough to knock him down to the ground.

The side of his face burned as he scrambled to get back to his feet, crying for help as he was dragged back by his ankles. “Where ya goin’?”

Frodo kicked and squirmed to free himself, but he knew his chances of escaping these men were slim to none. But he wasn’t going down without a fight. “Get his clothes off!”

 _“No!”_ screamed the hobbit as they tore at his clothes.

“I’m goin’ first.” Said the man that he bit. “Hold ‘im down!” The others obeyed and watched as he got down on his knees behind him. He leaned in close and asked “You ever been fucked, little pretty? Ain’t never fucked a hobbit before, but I’ll make ya feel real good.” Frodo wanted to throw up as the man licked a stripe up his cheek and fumbled to undo his pants.

The hobbit continued to struggle as he pulled himself out and spat on his hand. Frodo trying to turn around while he kicked. “ _No!_ Please! _Please!_ ” His panic only grew stronger, and they gave up in trying to keep him quiet. The man managed to line himself up and just before he started to push, something warm sprayed all over them.

“What the—”

A sickening slicing sound sent chills down Frodo’s spine and when he realized he was no longer being held down, he quickly moved onto his back and looked up. The hooded man towered above him, holding the head of his almost rapist, studying it. Then he looked down at him, darkness still covering his eyes as he dropped the head and kicked it before it landed, sending it far away. Frodo sat up and saw that he rest of them were dead, and he was covered in their blood.

“Bree is no place for hobbits, especially when it’s dark out.” Said the man before he pushed his hood off. His face was handsome despite the dirt on him, and he didn’t see the same evil in his eyes like the others. He reached out for Frodo, but the hobbit yelped and quickly scrambled back, shaking his head. The man dropped his bloody sword and put his hands up, saying “It’s alright. It’s alright, I mean you no harm.”

“Frodo!”

They looked over as Sam, Merry, and Pippin ran out to them. A furious Sam looked up at the man and asked “What did you do?! If you hurt him, I’ll—”

“Calm down. The only ones I’ve hurt are clearly by your feet. If it weren’t for me, your friend would be dead.”

Sam stopped talking after that, looking from the man to Frodo. Pippin got down beside him and asked “Are you alright, Frodo?”

“Did they hurt you?” asked Merry.

Frodo flinched At their touch but shook his head “N-No.” he looked up at the giant and swallowed. “Th-Thank you.”

The man’s face softened, and he nodded. “Let’s get you inside and get you cleaned up.” He pulled his cloak off and helped him to his feet before wrapping it around his waist to cover him. He tied it tight and said “There. Don’t let that fall, and all of you stay right by my side. No wandering off, is that understood?”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I never realized that I never put the summary in! Sorry everyone!


End file.
